memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Gambit, Part I (episode)
While investigating Picard's apparent death, Riker is captured by pirates pillaging Romulan archaeological sites. Summary Teaser Commander Riker, Dr. Crusher, Counselor Troi and Lt. Worf investigate Captain Picard's whereabouts in a musty bar on Dessica II, describing him as a "smooth-headed" human. They find Yranac, a Yridian criminal who knows something – after the group promises him safe passage on their starship, he admits to seeing Picard the day before, asking a group of aliens about archaeological artifacts. Beverly's tricorder scans confirm Starfleet fiber traces and human cellular debris exposed to some kind of high energy field, and faint traces of micro-crystalline damage in the floor material. Yranac continues his story, and explains that a fight broke out and Picard was vaporized by a weapon, killed instantly. Troi telepathically confirms that Yranac is telling the truth. Act One Most of the ''Enterprise'' crew accept Picard's death, and plan on attending a memorial service arranged by Troi. However, Riker refuses to attend the service, and is instead focused on finding out who murdered Captain Picard. Admiral Chekote allows Riker to delay a mission to the Argus sector in order to investigate Picard's death, placing the Enterprise on detached duty. Riker interrogates Yranac, and after threatening to turn him over to the Klingon Empire due to his outstanding warrants, learns that those who killed Picard mentioned the Barradas system. Riker sets course for the system. Act Two The crew arrives at the system's only Class M planet, Barradas III, which happens to also be home to a two thousand year-old Debrune archaeological site. Despite the planet being unpopulated, sensors detect energy signals from the surface. After beaming down, the crew discovers that most of the artifacts have been stolen, and the ground has the same micro-crystalline damage that was found on Dessica II. While Riker, Worf, Geordi, and a few ensigns are exploring, a variety of humanoids attack the away team, killing one ensign and beaming off planet with a captured Commander Riker. Act Three Riker is taken aboard the mercenary ship, which is commanded by Arctus Baran. Riker finds that a neural servo has been implanted within his body which allows Baran to inflict pain on him. Everyone on the ship has similar devices implanted in their bodies, which is how Baran controls his crew. As the crew argues over the ramifications of having a Starfleet officer onboard, a "smooth-headed" crew member demands that Riker be killed immediately. As he turns, Riker sees that it is Picard. Act Four Riker discovers that Picard is posing as a thief named Galen. Picard tells the crew that he is familiar with Riker – he is a Starfleet officer with a history of insubordination who was once even relieved of duty due to a "Cardassian incident at Minos Korva." Riker plays along, acting the part that Picard is describing. Picard then secretly manufactures a intermix chamber malfunction, giving Riker a chance to fix the malfunction and prove himself to Baran. Later, Picard visits Riker in his quarters and reveals that he went to study an archeological site only to find that it had been ransacked. Tracing those responsible to a bar, Picard confronted them, but was captured and taken prisoner. Picard explains that the criminals have configured some of their weapons so that if they shot someone or something, it activates the transporter and beams them away - which is why the people in the bar thought he'd been vaporized when shot. Picard reveals that they are looking for specific ancient artifacts of Romulan orgin, and that Baran is having Picard search through the relics they've stolen for these specific artifacts. Picard asks Riker to help him infiltrate the crew of the mercenary ship. As Picard and Baran had never gotten along very well, Picard asks Riker to befriend Baran to help learn more about his plans. Picard also asks Riker to play into the role of a less than perfect, insubordinate Starfleet officer who is ready to betray the Federation. Act Five The mercenaries travel to Calder II in order to obtain more artifacts from a Sakethan burial mound, despite the fact that the planet is also home to a Federation science station. Picard convinces Baran to use Riker to gain access to the planet in order to avoid a battle. However, Riker is unable to convince the outpost's Lt. Sanders to drop their deflector shield without proper authorization from the Federation Science Council. Before Baran can order the outpost destroyed, Picard configures the disruptors to fire a phase-resonant pulse at the precise frequency to disable the outpost's shields with one shot. With the shields down, the mercenaries begin beaming the artifacts from the planet, getting all but two before the outpost re-raises their shields. Just as Baran orders the outpost destroyed, their ship is hit by phaser fire from the just-arrived Enterprise. Baran threatens to kill Riker unless he orders the Enterprise to retreat. Riker hails the ship and orders Acting Captain Data to disengage. Then, Riker attempts to use his access codes to bring down the Enterprise's shields, knowing that his codes would have been changed upon his capture. Data understands the ruse, and drops the shields. As soon as the shields drop, Picard opens fire, and a disrupter blast strikes the Enterprise's starboard warp nacelle. Background Information *Robin Curtis (Tallera) previously played Lieutenant Saavik in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock and Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. * Sabrina LeBeauf (Ensign Giusti) is best known for her role as Sondra Huxtable in The Cosby Show. * The bridge of Arctus Baran's ship is a massive redress of the Enterprise-D's battle bridge, with the most notable elements remaining from the original set being the viewscreen and the ceiling. * Bruce Gray previously played Chekote in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "The Circle". That episode aired only days before this one. *Caitlin Brown previously played Ty Kajada in the DS9 episode "The Passenger". * A very obvious reference to 47 was made when Captain Picard was scanning one of the objects with a lot number 478b. Links and References Guest Stars *Richard Lynch as Arctus Baran *Robin Curtis as Tallera/T'Paal *Cameron Thor as Narik *Caitlin Brown as Vekor *Alan Altshuld as Yranac *Bruce Gray as Chekote *Sabrina LeBeauf as Giusti *Stephen Lee as Bartender *Derek Webster as Sanders *Cameron as Ensign Kellogg (uncredited) References Argus sector, Barradas III; Calder II; Debrune; Dessica II; latinum; Minos Korva; Neural servo; Galen|Galen (alias)|Galen, Richard; Romulan; Sakethan; Sakethan burial mounds; Sakethan glyph stone; Vulcan; Yridian |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Der Schachzug, Teil I es:Gambit, Part I nl:Gambit, Deel I